Image capture devices, such as cameras, may capture content as images (e.g., still images or frames of video). Light may be received and focused via a lens and may be converted to an electronic image signal by an image sensor. The image signal may be processed by an image signal processor (ISP) to form an image, which may be stored and/or encoded. In some implementations, a short exposure image and a corresponding long exposure image of a scene are combined using high dynamic range (HDR) processing to determine an output image with a larger dynamic range than the short exposure image and the long exposure image individually.